


Mistake

by peachwinfinite



Series: Taewin Shots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachwinfinite/pseuds/peachwinfinite
Summary: Taeyong makes a mistake.





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone, so please forgive me if there's any errors *sings VIXX 'error*

Taeyong had made a mistake. A big one to be honest. His mistake? Well, it was to provide comfort to a heartbroken Jaehyun over a few drinks. Sicheng was out at work and wouldn't return until late hours. Jaehyun was his best friend, and when he knocked on the apartment's door with a tear stained face, he couldn't deny the comfort the other needed. But things got out of hand without Taeyong's knowledge.

To be honest, he didn't quite remember much of that night. He remembers seeing Jaehyun crying and cursing Doyoung, and from then on, everything is a blur. A few hours later he woke up butt naked on his bed, Jaehyun laid next to him in the same situation; Sicheng stood by the door, tear stained face as he shook his head in disappointed. Taeyong had gone after him, begging for forgiveness. He had expected the boy to slap him, yell at him, and even curse at him. But all he received was a heart broken look and a small  _I need time_ from the boy. To Taeyong, that was more painful than receiving a slap.

It was Johnny the one from whom he received a blow on his face the next morning on his way to class. The older was beyond mad, and Taeyong could understand why, he had hurt his best friend, and not in a nice way. His life was only spared because Ten interfered; bless the little devil. Apparently Sicheng had gone to Taeil's place, the closest to his apartment, after leaving the apartment. He then proceeded to inform everyone of the events when Sicheng missed his first class that morning. Sicheng never missed class. Neither of his friends spoke to him, they didn't even spare him a glance. He was receiving the cold shoulder, but he couldn't complain. Everyone dotted Sicheng, and it was obvious who's side they would take in this situation.

A few days after, Taeil had approached him, wanting to hear his version of the events. Taeil attentively listened to him, not even once criticizing him, and he was thankful for that. When Taeyong had gathered the courage to ask about Sicheng the older only sighed. "He has been out of it since that night. He's been missing classes, and rarely eats. He thinks I don't notice, but I know he cries himself to sleep. He's been feeding on pints of ice cream and was only able to leave them aside until yesterday when he caused himself a stomach ache. He's not doing any better than you are. Jaehyun came by the other day, he apologized and told him what happened. Sicheng knows you weren't in your right mind, he completely understands that, but he wants some time to think. I'm sure he'll come around and forgive you. Just give him a few more days." So that's what Taeyong did, he restrained himself from contacting the boy in any form. Instead, he focused on mending his friendship with the other guys. Doyoung and Jaehyun were the first on his list. Thankfully Doyoung wasn't mad at him and his relationship with Jaehyun had just gotten stronger. They both listened to him and forgave him for his actions. Ten was also understanding, and only forgave him after he made a promise to never hurt again, or else he wouldn't stop Johnny from killing him the next time. He was such an angel!(note the sarcasm). Johnny and Yuta weren't that understanding, which was totally expected. They had vowed to avoid him at all cost, and if they met by chance, they would throw insults his way. He knew it was going to be hard to get them to forgive him, for he had hurt their best friend, but he knew they would come around sooner and later. 

It wasn't until a week later that Taeyong saw Sicheng again. He was in the kitchen, finishing making dinner when he heard the front door open. His hands got clammy, knowing that no one else knew the pin to his apartment but Sicheng. A few seconds later, he saw the boy come into the kitchen. Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn't expect the boy to ignore him, but instead, he received that sweet smile that he missed.

"I haven't had dinner yet, do you have enough for one more?"

With clammy hands and heart on his throat, Taeyong nodded. He placed an extra bowl and utensils on the table with the rest of the dishes. They sat across from each other just like usual, except for the elephant in the room. It was Taeyong that broke the silence.

"You don't look well, Taeil hyung told me you weren't eating."

"Is not like I could get better with Taeil hyung's cooking, his cooking probably made it worse." Sicheng started giggling, but once he realized Taeyong wasn't laughing, he stopped.

"Sicheng, why are you here?"

"I live here..."

"Aren't you mad? Because of what I did?"

"I am, but I forgive you."

"You can't forgive me that easily, what I did to you was so low. If what you want is to leave me, then I'm not going to stop you. After what I did, I don't deserve you."

"Taeyong, I would never leave you. This week without you made me realize that I would forgive you a thousand times no matter what you do."

"And why would you do that?"

"Because I love you."

"Sicheng, you can't love someone like me."

"But I do, and there's nothing I can do about it. That night, you broke my heart, and I never wanted to see you again. I really hated you. But then I would think of my future without you, and I couldn't see it. I don't want a future without you."

Taeyong felt his heart swell in content at Sicheng's words. He had hurt him, yet there he was in front of him, telling him how important he was in his life. His eyes clouded with tears, that he struggled to hold, and then Sicheng smiled at him, and 

 "Sicheng, you have a great heart... I don't deserve you all..."

The younger reached across the table and took Taeyong's face in his hands before placing a chaste kiss on Taeyong's lips. "Don't think like that. What you did really hurt me, but I can never be without you no matter what."

"So, you're not going to leave me?"

"Of course not hyung! Jist promise e you won't do it again..."

"I promise you that I will never hurt you again in any form... Seeing you crying that night broke my heart... I never want to see you crying again."

Sicheng smiled in return before placing a much longer kiss on his lips. It was a sweet and loving kiss, just like Sicheng, and Taeyong couldn't help but to feel happy, knowing he had the boy's definite love.

**Author's Note:**

> More Taewin because I'm a sucker for this ship!


End file.
